


Gravity

by NamiWave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiWave/pseuds/NamiWave
Summary: The song is Gravity by Hovig: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxfQn7riJxoThe idea of this gifset haunted me since 2017.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Gravity by Hovig: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxfQn7riJxo  
> The idea of this gifset haunted me since 2017.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Short story time! I signed up for the challenge and my computer broke down, so I asked to reassign my promt because I didn't know when I could fix it. I got it fixed like a week ago and I have been missing Supercat more than ever this last month and I really wanted to do something for the event, so here we are.  
> Tumblr post https://namiwave.tumblr.com/post/186693797739/i-can-be-your-hero-i-can-be-your-fantasy-i-can-be


End file.
